CD-I Link
Moveset Neutral B - My Stuff Hold down B and Link will rumage through his bag. The longer you rumage, the rarer the item you take out will be when you let go of B. You can't use this move if you're already holding an item.You are vunerable while rumaging though, So be careful. Side B - Ball Throw The longer you charge the attack, the farther the ball will go. Fireballs will temporarily set the opponent on fire, which will make their heath drain for a short time. Ice balls will temporarily freeze the opponent. Either ball could come out at any time. The further and longer the ball flies, the longer the efffect of the ball will last. Up B - Wind Cutter If he's standing on the ground, he'll just fire it forward. If he's in the air, he'll jolt upward and then fire it toward the ground. It can bounce off walls and will break a shield in one hit. Down B - Water of Life Pressing down B makes Link throw his empty jug. Touching the broken bits of the jug will cause damage. Only one jug on screen at a time, so if you use the attack again, the old jug bits will dissapear. If you hold down B, Link drink some Water of Life, which will restore up to 75% heath. You only have one Water of Life per stock, so useit wisely. Final Smash - The Book of Koridai Link uses his bag to make appeared The Book of Koridai. Pressing B will make chains emerge from the Book. Any opponent caught in a chain is sent inside the book. Since the Pit BURNS! opponents will take damage while inside the book. Side B will make Link throw the book forward. If it hits someone, they will be sent inside the book. Up B is the same as Neutral B, except that the chains are shot up instead of forward. Down B will make Link set the book on the ground. While the book is open on the ground, the chains will stay out and opponents will be sucked towards it. You can throw the book over the edge for a quick KO, but then you lose the book and the smash will end early. If the book is left on the ground for to long, it may let the opponents go. If the book changes colors, it will soon explode and cause an instant KO to any opponent that's still inside it. Discard it when this happens, or you could take damage from the explosion as well. KOs KO 1: Fuck! KO 2: Ouch! Star KO: Huuuuh!! Huuuuh!! Huuu!! Screen KO: Oh! Taunts Down: Gee... It sure is boring around here. Side: How about a kiss? Up: Great! Victories Option 1: You are no match for me. Option 2: I guess that for the kiss, huh? Option 3: I won! Option 4 (Against The King): The King is no match for me or King, You suck! Lose: Gee Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Category:CD-I Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Adult Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17 Video Movesets Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Zelda Category:Youtube Poop Category:Video Movesets